Arrow to the Spark
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: Wheeljack meets a Unicorn and has to except that magic is real! This is a slash fic.


**Arrow to the Spark**

Rating NC17 Might not be, but better save than sorry. A few bad words.

Disclaimer: The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!!!

When I woke up this morning and just had a drowse, as you do when you don't need to get up. I swear that a plot bunny with a horn was peeping down from my head board and this fic appeared. OH, the plot bunny with a horn? Read on and you will understand!!!!

It was a lovely day to be taking a spin. The sky was blue and although cool, the sun was shining brightly. A beautiful early February spring day. Wheeljack had thought that a run might clear the glitches out of his CPU; he had come up against a major problem on one of his inventions and doing this often helped. He idly catalogued the wildlife as he drove.

'Squirrel. Blue Jay. Little brown birds. Unicorn. Duck…………………..UNICORN?????????'

He slammed on his brakes and played back his last minute of memory. Yes! Little brown birds…..Unicorn?

Slowly, he reversed. There standing by the road was a horse like creature, light grey and shiny white, vivid green eyes, with a large spiral horn in the centre of its forehead. Wheeljack slowly transformed. The Unicorn eyed him.

"Take it easy little fella, I'm not going to hurt you, just want to give you a quick scan with this." Wheeljack said in a low calming voice, slowly drawing a scanner out of subspace and pointing it at the creature. He looked at the scanner, was it glitched? It read the surrounding flora and fauna perfectly, but didn't register the Unicorn.

"I suppose that things telling you I'm not here?" Said a voice with an Irish accent. (I can't write accent's so you'll just have to use your imaginations.)

Wheeljack raised his optics. He did a fast system diagnostic, defrag and reboot of his optical and aural systems, yup, both working fine.

"ERR. Yes, it detects everything but not you. Why?"

The Unicorn laughed, yes it did! Laughed and shook its mane.

"I can only be seen by something with a soul. Does that thing have a soul?"

Wheeljack shook his head and sat down on the grass at the side of the road. The Unicorn sat as well.

"Do you mind me asking what you are doing here?" Wheeljack asked.

A little voice at the back of his CPU was giggling and saying. 'You have lost it big time Wheeljack old son. You have blown yourself up once too often and now you are seeing and talking to imaginary mythological creatures!!!' Wheeljack ignored it.

"OH I got bored in the faerie realm. Thought I would wander over to this one and see if anything exciting popped up."

He looked up and down the quiet road and back to Wheeljack.

"Guess you're it. Looking at you, I don't think you are from around here yourself?"

"No." Wheeljack agreed. "My names Wheeljack. My friends and I come from a planet called Cybertron."

"Well then Wheeljack, call me Connor. It's better than Uni or bloody Corn!!! Did you or did you not change from a car?"

"Yes." Agreed Wheeljack. "My alt form is a Lancia."

"I wouldn't know a Lancia from a Llama, but change yourself back and I'll let you take me for a ride. It'll beat sitting here like Gnomes on a toadstool."

"No offence intended Connor, but it might be a little difficult for you to be comfortable, my seating is designed for a human body."

The Unicorn got to his feet and shook himself. "No problem." His body began to glow and change, a young human male stood in his place. Grey boots, darker grey trousers, medium grey t-shirt with a Unicorn on it. Around his neck on a silver chain was a smaller version of his horn. His face was handsome and his hair was the same silky silver that the Unicorn's mane had been, his eyes the same shade of vivid green.

"HA. The legends don't tell you we can do that do they?"

Wheeljack just shook his head. As he transformed and waited for his passenger to make himself comfortable, Jack did wonder if, just maybe, that little voice was right!!!!

Connor was worse than Bluestreak.

"Can you open the windows? Can we go to the sea? What's that? What does this do?" Poke, Poke, Push.

The radio fascinated him, thank Primus, and he listened to it intently. Wheeljack saw a notice for a fair in one of the small towns they were passing. Although the residents weren't too familiar with the Autobots, one visiting their town fair might get away with it. Connor was very enthusiastic.

"Stop just outside town and I will show you some real magic." He said.

They stopped just outside the town limits, Connor asked Wheeljack to drive into a gully and transform. He beckoned. Wheeljack hunched down. Connor placed his hands flat onto the metallic skin and chanted in a strange language, which despite having knowledge of several thousand languages and dialects Wheeljack couldn't understand. He felt a strange tingle shoot through his systems, the world spun around him, he powered down his optics.

Strong arms held onto him. He opened his eyes to the grinning face of Connor the transformed Unicorn. Wheeljack looked around, he felt strange, everything looked bigger. He raised his hands, pink human hands.

"Slaggin. Frellin Primus in the Pit!!!!" The shocked engineer swore.

"HA, don't worry Jack. Faerie magic, it will wear off at nightfall. And I don't want to have this little adventure on my own. Let's go to the fair and have some fun."

Connor pulled the human Wheeljack out of the gully and the two of them set out for the town. The scientist in Wheeljack was torn between analysing the new sensations of being human and having a nice nervous breakdown at being changed into the said human by MAGIC!!!! Magic didn't exist to a scientist. So, if this was real so was magic. If not, he was in med bay having blown himself up again and was dreaming. HUM! Enjoy the day as a human or wake up to Ratchet doing his Godzilla impression. No contest!!!

The fair was noisy, chaotic, crowded, Wheeljack loved it. Connor dragged him literally onto the Roller Coaster, three times. Jack felt like he was screaming his lungs out, so was Connor and all the rest of the people. As they passed by a shop window, Wheeljack got his first look at his human self.

Young, slim, black boots and trousers, white t-shirt with his own red and green trim and the Autobot symbol in the centre. His optics, no eyes, where still as blue as they had been. His hair was dark and seemed to partly mimic the beginning of his head fins. Connor's reflection appeared by his side, he threw an arm around the engineer.

"Looks Okay?"

"I have no idea what looks pleasing to a human." Wheeljack said laughing.

"Well, from the looks those three ladies are giving you, you look very pleasing."

Wheeljack used the window to look behind them. Yes, three teenage girls were looking, whispering and giggling at them. Wheeljack felt sudden warmth flush his face. Connor laughed again.

"And you're blushing!!!"

The time passed far too quickly for Wheeljack, they had been on most of the rides. Connor had to physically drag him off the roundabout. Then they found the skill stalls. Darts! When Jack had won five times in a row, they had to leave, with an arm full of cuddly toys. Hoopla, the same. By the time they had reached the end of the row of booths, they couldn't hold another toy. In desperation, Wheeljack just handed one to any child he saw without one.

"You have a fine eye for a target."

"Comes from vorns shooting Deceptercon's." Wheeljack answered, thankfully giving away the last toy.

"By the way, where is all this money coming from?"

Connor laughed. "Fairy gold."

They walked around the corner towards another row of booths. Wheeljack stopped dead. He pointed.

"I want that!!"

That was an enormous white teddy bear, nearly as big as the human. It had a band around its head with two large red feathers in; it looked just like a certain chevron. The bear was sat on a rifle booth.

"You have to score 5000 points." Connor said.

"If you have the money to spare, I can do it."

The booth operator wasn't worried when the two young men declared their intension to win the bear. He had been using it as a lure for five years. He watched the dark haired young man start to shoot, you were allowed ten misses.

He didn't miss. Shot after shot hit the target, 100, 500, 1000. 3000. By 4000 the operator was worried, but a growing crowd was rooting for the shooter. By the time he reached 4990, the operator had to admit defeat and he and his assistant got the bear down. The crowd counted down the shots. 4995. 4996. 4997. 4998. 4999. 5000.

A cheer erupted; both Wheeljack and Connor were congratulated and patted. Several young women gave Wheeljack kisses, which made him blush furiously. One asked if she could have the bear, Wheeljack gently said no, it was for someone special. He was told she was a lucky girl then. Jack thought no, lucky medic.

Carrying the bear between them, Wheeljack and Connor finally escaped. Connor thought it was the greatest adventure he had had since he lead a group of knights on a merry chase 700 years ago.

"After that Jack me lad. I want a pint or six. Pubs that way."

Connor went in to buy them a drink leaving Jack sitting at a table with the bear. Jack just kept giggling; the bear had a slight down turn to its mouth. It looked just like Ratchet. Connor came back with lots of glasses on a tray.

"I couldn't decide what I wanted so I got a lot to try. I got you orange juice as you're driving. Who's teddy for?"

Wheeljack stroked the bear's fur. Human skin was far more tactile sensitive than most Transformers.

"His name is Ratchet. He is my bonded partner."

"Tell me about him? Have a taste of this malt whisky"

As Connor drank, giving Wheeljack sips, he didn't like beer, the whisky was nice, and so was the brandy. Jack told him about Ratchet.

"HUM. It sounds like you don't get nearly as much nooky as you should. What you need is a love spell. That will put the lead in his pencil. Or the steel in his girder, as the case may be. HA. HA. HA."

"He's our medic. He puts the welfare of the Autobots before himself and his own wants and needs. And I guess before mine too.

Connor squinted up at the fading sky.

"We need to make a move before we both change back and so does the fairy gold."

Carrying the teddy and getting lots of calls of congratulation, the two made their way out of town. At the gully Wheeljack was changed back into his own shape and thankfully subspaced the teddy, he change into alt mode, Connor fell into him literally. This time he insisted on singing with the radio. Wheeljack had thought that Sideswipe and Gears couldn't sing, but Connor!!!!!!!!! He wished he could put his fingers in his audios.

Back at the place he had meet Connor, Wheeljack stopped. Connor wobbled out and sat down, grin plastered all over his face.

"Jack, Jack me best mate. Had the greatest time. Here, I've got something for you."

Something, looked like a tiny gold seed. Connor handed it carefully to Jack, who stowed it away in his special subspace pocket. The human form shimmered and formed into the Unicorn, who also wobbled.

"You just put that into his bedtime coco and have a wild night on your old friend Connor. Now where's the bloody doorway."

Wheeljack watch with amusement as the Unicorn sidestepped this way and that before finding his doorway. It was like a curtain that swept aside for him, giving Wheeljack a glimpse of old woodland before it was gone. Wheeljack transformed and drove towards the ARK. Had today happened? He could feel the teddy in his subspace pocket. Yes it had.

At the ARK he made his way to med bay. It was empty at the moment. Megatron was keeping a low profile, that alone was ominous, when he had been too quiet for too long it usually spelt trouble. Some grand scheme or a new super weapon. It also meant that certain Autobots, who would remain nameless, got stir crazy and did stupid things. Not tonight he prayed, just not tonight.

Ratchet was sitting hunched over his desk reading a datapad. He didn't realise that he wasn't alone until a hand started stroking his neck. The thumb dug into the space between his neck and shoulder, Ratchet relaxed, this was nice. Another thumb started to do the same on the other side, this was nicer.

"UMMM. That's nice. What have I done to warrant this attention?"

"Do you need to have done anything? Can't I just want to do this? And this!"

Wheeljack removed his face mask (Yes, I want it to be removable and it's my story. Deal with it as Sunny would say!!) And moved around the chair and lent forwards, catching Ratchets lips with his own, a gentle coaxing kiss that Ratchet returned. Jack manovered himself around the chair to sit on Ratchet's knee and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Wheeljack ran a hand across his shoulders, the other stroking his throat. Ratchet responded by running one hand around his waist and the other up and down Jack's inner thigh, Jack moved to give him greater access.

Wheeljack had been on Ratchet's CPU all day. They usually dealt with not having time for each other, the fact that Ratchet had to put each and every other Autobot before Wheeljack, but today it had been hard. In fact Ratchet was feeling so wound up, he was within a smidgen of throwing the engineer across the desk and doing him right then and there in the office. Now that was something they hadn't done in a long while. So was dragging him into the stock room and pinning him against the wall, the storage racks, on the floor, what ever was handy.

Ratchet wormed his fingers into a gap at the top of Jack's thigh; the sensor nodes controlled his leg, as Ratchet began to stroke them Jack's leg started to jerk. Jack had started to make the breathless little whimper moans that showed he was getting very excited. Ratchet broke the kiss and nibbled around to Jack's audio.

"You have a choice. The desk? The stock room? Our bunk?"

It took a moment for his words to penetrate Wheeljack's aroused CPU. The desk and stock room were handy and daring, but their bunk was comfortable and more private. Ratchets fingers worked a little deeper into his thigh. OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!

"Bunk is more comfortable. Someone might walk in."

"Would you mind that?"

This was cheating. Ratchet's hand had moved up his back and was now caressing his wing. Wheeljack arched into the touch.

"Depends who it is. I don't think I would like it to be Swoop or First Aid."

That stopped Ratchet, no he wouldn't like that either. Reluctantly, he removed his hands from Wheeljack's body. He reached over and pressed a few buttons on the desk console.

"Red, I'm going off duty now. Any emergencies call me."

The reply took several seconds, which was odd, Red Alert was usually prompt.

"ERR. Yes Ratchet. Right." He sounded distracted. Faintly, they heard. "Come here Red."

"Was that Inferno's voice?" Wheeljack asked in amusement. Guess someone else was getting lucky tonight.

The walk to their quarters wasn't far. As they got there, a small disturbance attracted their attention. Prowl and Jazz were coming down the corridor. Their quarters were just up the hall. Prowl had hold of one of Jazz's 'horns' and was pulling him quickly along, Jazz seemed to be hunched over and stumbling, was there something around his ankles? Prowl stopped and punched in their access code, glancing at the medic and engineer, his face held a look of triumph and excitement. Jazz looked eager as he was pulled into the room.

"Did he have handcuffs on?" Wheeljack asked turning to Ratchet, whose face suddenly turned sly. Oh No!!

Ratchet finished entering their access code and grabbed hold of Wheeljack's head fin and pulled him into the room. Pushing him against the wall and smothering his face with kisses.

Not that Wheeljack minded in the slightest, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Ratchet to hold him as close as possible. Ratchet's hands roamed the engineer, here and here and OH YES there. Wheeljack arched franticly against his bonded.

Electromagnetic fields created auroras around them. Ratchet liked to be the dominant one, but tonight Wheeljack wanted to be the one. He pushed against Ratchet who gave way, step by step to the bunk and tumbled onto it. He straddled the medic, looking down with love filled optics as Ratchet smiled up at him; he had the most sexy smile when he wanted too.

Wheeljack reached into subspace and brought out a small cube of high grade. He took a sip and bent down to kiss Ratchet, allowing some to trickle into his mouth, they shared another few mouthfuls.

Wheeljack dipped his fingers in and painted the Energon onto Ratchets' cheeks, olfactory sensor, neck and chevron. Then he lowered his mouth and began to lick, Ratchet moaned and squirmed, gripping the still dripping fingers and bringing them to his mouth to suck on.

By the time Wheeljack had licked the Energon from Ratchet's neck and face, the medic was whimpering, his hands had been teasing the Lancia's wings and body. His neural net was singing with pleasure, he was gasping cool air to regulate his internal systems. He felt every atom in his body pulse and knew that Wheeljack was feeling the same.

Their sparks resonated in harmony, bliss echoed from one body to the other, growing with each circuit.

Wheeljack extended his glossa to Ratchet's chevron, to taste the unique flavour of Energon on Ratchet. He hadn't needed to use Connor's little gift but he would keep it for future use. He did wonder briefly, what malt whisky on a human Ratchet would taste like.

The sensory overload was ecstatic gratification. It left both mech's gasping and contented. Wheeljack slid off Ratchet and curled up at his side; Ratchet turned slightly and wrapped his arms around him. Kissing his helm Ratchet said.

"I might not tell you this very often Jack, but I do love you, don't ever leave me."

"HA. Not even if you beat me off with a baseball bat. I love you too. Here."

He subspaced the teddy. Ratchet looked at it. Then at Wheeljack.

"I won it for you. I thought the feathers looked like your chevron."

"Thank you Jack, I will treasure it. Just don't let that fraggin red spawn of the Unmaker know."

Wheeljack just smiled drowsily as his optics flickered and he went offline. Ratchet gave the teddy a look that would have made Megatron head for the hills. Then he smiled at it. Wheeljack had won it for him, guess he could live with it. He put it by the side of the bunk; he would decide what to do with it tomorrow. He made himself comfortable and powered down his optics, falling easily offline.

On the top of the desk across the room the air shimmered and solidified into two figures. One a young human male, although most don't have wings, nor do they carry small bows and arrows. The other was Connor the Unicorn, still slightly wobbly.

The man watched the chronometer on the wall, the time slipped to midnight and the date changed. February 14th. The young man raised his bow and two arrows's and sent them at the two offline Autobots. Neither stirred as they were struck.

"It didn't look as if they needed any help from you Cupid. He didn't need the love spell."

"Better save than sorry. The other couples here are Okay."

His head cocked onto one side and his vision unfocused.

"HUM. Different one of you being invisible, but they are happy. HA. I hope he doesn't sit on the alarm button. Those two are always happy together, or with a friend….or two? Just what are those two doing?"

Connor moved his horn to touch Cupid's head. He couldn't see but he could hear. An accented voice was moaning lustily. Another modulated voice said.

"Would you like more? Only you have been such a bad bot I'm not sure if you deserve it."

The accented voice begged.

"Yes, I've been so bad; I'm sorry Prowlie-bot. OOOHHHHH!!! OOOOOHHHH!!! Please. Please. OH YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!."

The other voice chuckled. Connor shook himself.

"I want to go and watch them!!!! Can we Cupid?"

"No. I told you, I need help over at a place called the Nemesis. Come on." He began to fade.

"Bugger. Should have brought a camcorder."

Hope you enjoyed.

I know that this is a bit late for Valentines Day; maybe the plot bunny got lost or distracted, as bunnies do. Now Connor knows the Autobots can be fun to be with. (Not that way!!!! He's a Unicorn) Perhaps he will look in on them from time to time, I don't know. (HUM. He might be a Unicorn, but at the end of the story, he looked like a bit of a voyageur!!)


End file.
